


I'm Putting Baby in the Corner

by mandysimo13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Crack, M/M, Pouting, Sulking, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, holiday nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes over Thanksgiving dinner and Hannibal is left out of the cooking, pouting and sulking childlike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Putting Baby in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr fic prompt from a mutual follower of mine and I thought I'd share it.

“For the last time,” Will said smacking Hannibal’s knuckled with a wooden spoon, “Out. You promised I could have one holiday a year to show off my cooking skills to you.” He handed Hannibal a bowl of chex-mix and shooed him from the counter. “Now go do something else you’re amazing at, lik entertaining our guests, while I try to get dinner done sometime this year.”

Hannibal looked down at the bowl, a simple blue ceramic bowl that was indicative of the early 60’s americana, and frowned. “But Will I-”

“No buts!” Will put his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders and forcibly shooed him out of the kitchen, Hannibal’s kitchen, and into the dining area. “I am putting baby in a corner! Go bother Jack or Alana and don’t come back until I announce dinner.”

Effectively shooed, and absolutely not pouting, Hannibal made his way to his living room where Will had insisted they set up a TV so that their guests could enjoy all kinds of holiday trash, frowning at the chex-mix all the way. He set the bowl of snacks on the table and sat in his chair and huffed. _At least he let me do the tablescape. Absolutely atrocious decorator, my Will._

“Shooed you out of the kitchen, didn’t he?” Alana draped herself on the back of his chair, a glass of wine held out for Hannibal. “You know most people would be delighted that their partner wanted to show off for them. Quit pouting.”

Hannibal’s mouth twisted in a grimace. “I am not pouting.” He smelled the delicate bouquet of the wine, swishing it before wetting his lips. “I simply wanted to be of assistance. It’s his first big dinner party. I want him to do well.”

Alana smiled and rounded the chair to stand in front of him. “Then let him be, Hannibal. He’s doing it for you, you know?”

“Hmph,” Hannibal snuffed before taking another sip of wine. Looking to change the subject he directed his gaze to the bowl he had just brought with him. “What do you Americans see in a big bowl of baked, awful cereal?”

Alana quirked an eyebrow, wholly amused at Hannibal’s internal tantrum, his glaring at the bowl of snack food. “Maybe we should break out some eggnog? You sound like you need something a little stronger than wine.” She giggled and made a gesture of surrender when he shot the look on her and walked off to join a conversation between Jack and Beverly that had something to do with some show that was playing. _Who names anything after peanuts?_ Obviously it was a classic as Price and Zeller were absolutely rapt, only breaking their gaze during the commercials.

Price perked up seeing the bowl that Hannibal was currently trying to set on fire with his eyes. “Hey Hannibal, is that chex-mix?” Hannibal grunted in the affirmative and passed the bowl over. Price and Zeller fell on it like those starving hyenas from The Lion King.

Who was he kidding? He was pouting. Feeling utterly left out, even though he promised Will could cook alone. _Mental note to self: Never make decisions after sex. You will grow to regret them._

He turned his attention to the cartoon gracing his absolutely unnecessary new television. _Again with the Peanuts. Couldn’t we watch something more refined?_ Though what counted as refined cinema to most American’s was decidedly best left unwatched. He watched the little animated children dancing in their school gymnasium all the while wondering why they would ever allow a dog and a baby chicken inside the school.

Twirling his glass in his hand he went over the menu in his head that he and Will had discussed when he thought there was still a chance for him to finagle his way into doing at least some of the cooking. Will, of course, wanted to go with a traditional American Thanksgiving feast rather than bending towards something more exotic like Hannibal would have done. Even so, he had helped with finding recipes for Will that gave everything a more sophisticated touch, everything from the rolls to butter was hand and homemade of course.

_Homemade cranberry sauce, sweetened with the subtle heat of freshly ground cinnamon._

_Fluffy mashed potatoes, using golden yukons and heavy cream and rich home churned butter._

_Candied yams using organic maple syrup and Hannibal’s own homemade marshmallows._

_Green bean casserole, using his own mushroom gravy recipe and actual fried onions instead of those awful “french’s onions”._

_Stuffing with Hannibal’s own sausage from his cellars, raisins, and bread that he had baked himself and left to stale overnight._

_The decadent pumpkin pie, the only thing Will had allowed him to make, that was delightfully spiced and awaiting its topping of fresh whipped cream._

_And lastly the gorgeous turkey._

Hannibal recalled the day they went to select their turkey. They had gone to a farm that Hannibal had discovered years ago. They would butcher and defeather the bird for you and all for a very reasonable cost. Such tedious work, defeathering, Hannibal decided long ago that it was worth the extra cost if it got him a very fresh, very local bird.

He sighed and drained his glass. Looking to the television again he saw the program had changed from Peanuts and onto something called The Grinch. _Wasn’t this Thanksgiving? What is a Christmas special doing on?_ He would never understand much of American television.

By the time the show ended Hannibal was near to bursting with boredom and he was itching to check on Will again. He was about to send Alana on a recon mission to the kitchen for him when Will came up behind him and leaned over the back of his chair to whisper in his ear, “Dinner’s ready, baby.”

Relief must have shown on his face because Will chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before announcing to everyone that dinner was ready. Will took his hand and together they led their party into the dining room.

The table was perfectly laid; Just as he had left it. He had chosen orange and purple for the theme. The first layer was a tablecloth of deep aubergine covered in an apricot runner that ran the length of the table. Each place setting was set with his best china and each one had an orange, linen napkin that had a silver pumpkin napkin ring slid over it, their names cards placed atop. His centerpiece was divine. He hadn’t wanted to overshadow the food but since it was really his only contribution to the evening, aside from the pie, he wanted to make it memorable. It was elegant but had left ample room for the dishes Will had made. At the center was a wide mouthed vase filled with wheat stalks that sat on a silver tray surrounded by cream colored tea candles and delicate, orange rose heads. Along the length of the table were candles of varying height, all lit while Will had placed the dishes Hannibal noticed, in the same cream color as the tea lights and they played off the subtle shimmer in the fabric of the table runner. It was perfectly suited to the food that Will had lovingly made.

His heart swelled with pride and he couldn’t help but smile.

He looked to his Will and found him beaming at the pleased faces of their guests, listening to their murmurs of appreciation. Jack shook Will’s hand vigorously and sincerely, expressing his sincerest wish that Bella could have accompanied him. Alana drew Hannibal into a side hug and quietly praised the tablescape. Beverly said a very hearty thanks and sat in her place while Price and Zeller just stood and stared at the table like they had never seen food before.

In moments they were all seated and their plates had been filled. Sounds of pleasure erupted from all mouths and friendly conversation twittered on around Hannibal but all he could think of how impressed he was with Will’s cooking. He hadn’t realized how much Will had picked up from his time spent in his kitchen. From the turkey that was juicy, despite it being a notoriously dry bird, to the remarkable green bean casserole everything was perfect. Hannibal couldn’t have been more proud to call him Will’s partner.

After their dinner had been cleared and the pie passed, served and eaten, they treated their guests to an after dinner cocktail and soon everyone was off to their own homes to digest a truly remarkable meal. While Will showed everyone out Hannibal began on their dinner dishes, pleasantly surprised that Will had remembered his request to “clean as you go along”. Most of the cooking dishes were either washed or awaiting their go in the dishwasher.

He lovingly caressed each wineglass as he cleaned them, setting each one aside as he finished. He had just started on the silverware when Will’s arms came around his belly, face pressed into his back.

“Thank you,” he said before pressing a kiss to the middle of Hannibal’s shoulders.

“For what, Will?”

“For letting me take control of your kitchen. I know it was difficult but was it worth the wait? Did I surprise you?”

Hannibal placed the fork he had finished washing in the rack next to the sink and turned in Will’s arms, fixing on Will’s eyes. “You always surprise me, Will.” He kissed him lightly and smiled against Will’s lips. “And yes, it was worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> The image used at the beginning is not mine, I found it in a google search, seemed appropriate.


End file.
